Of Pillows and Lightning
by Hannya
Summary: 1X2, mindless fluff involving, you guessed it, pillows and a thunderstorm. Wow, that was a short summary...
1. Hmmm...maybe I need a plot...

Of Pillows and Lightning  
  
Hannya   
  
Rating: R (for language mostly. What?! I have a dirty mouth, alright!)  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, cussing (not really that much though), slightly OOC everyone and the pillow that everyone wants. Maybe it's goosedown or something…  
  
Disclaimer: * holds up sign with big close up of Trowa's visible eye*  
  
* holds up sign with a donut and a ' – U' *  
  
* holds up sign with Relena being hit by car and voice bubble with 'Ow!' written in + N*  
  
* last sign just shows the pic with everyone in front of their Gundams*  
  
I Don't Own Gundam Wing! Get it!…yeah.  
  
A/N: Gee, can you tell I like thunderstorms? Oh, sorry about the P.O.V. fuck-ups. It's mostly from Duo's but every once in a while, for some reason, I switched it to Heero's. I don't know why, probably senior research destroying too many brain cells and I'm working with what's left.  
  
  
  
1.1 Ch.1:The Pillow that Started it All  
  
  
  
BOOM  
  
Duo Maxwell groaned inaudibly into his pillow at the noise. A quick half- hearted glance at the bedside travel clock showed it to be a neat 3:17 A.M. and it was almost enough to drag another groan from his sleep roughened throat. Great. Swell.  
  
Just what he needed the night…er, morning before a mission. A fucking thunderstorm. Not that he hated the things; on the contrary, the violet-eyed pilot happened to love thunderstorms, seeing in them a kindred spirit. Loud, obnoxious, destructive…all the adjectives that his teammates might use to describe his self. Well, all but Quatre. He'd probably try tact and use words like 'over-exuberant' or 'boisterous' under some misguided assumption that if he used enough syllables they wouldn't sting as much. Another flash of lightning and Duo wondered if he should crawl out of his bed and unplug the TV and stuff just incase the shock protectors weren't enough to with stand the crackling assault.  
  
But he really really needed to sleep right now. Stealth is tricky to achiever under normal conditions and damn near impossible when you're trying to muffle a yawn with your own braid.  
  
Of course, it didn't' help that Heero was currently out on a mission of his own thus leaving his poor pathetic, if not incredibly attractive, partner all alone. A tentative glance at the twin bed parallel to his confirmed the continued absence of Spandex boy. A convenient burst of light from the window illuminated the nearly tucked sheets and smooth blanket. No pillow though, Duo had that.  
  
It was an old game between them, started a while after the two had become roommates and, to Heero's chagrin, friends. Everytime the two found themselves bunking together and Heero coming home late, Duo stole his pillow. It had surprised both of them at first. Duo because he'd dared to steal from the Perfect Soldier himself and Heero because his little braided baka of a roomie had done yet another unexpected thing. He'd never learn to predict the other pilot.  
  
Years of training and Heero had found himself staring at his pillow deprived bed to Duo, back and forth, for a good five minutes at a complete loss. Finally he had walked to the softly snoring form, growled his name, and began tugging the feathery soft pillow out of the equally soft arms of the Deathscythe pilots arms. Sure, he was tough, he could go without the pillow but…Dammit! It was HIS pillow! And, as those perfect Prussian eyes had noted, Duo had only done it so Heero would wake him when he returned from the mission.  
  
Once Duo was awake enough to note Heero's return and relatively unharmed state, he would wordlessly release the extra pillow, roll over, and go back to sleep. Neither said anything about that first morning or any after but their little game had begun.  
  
Which is how Duo found himself, head resting on his own pillow and both arms and a leg wrapped around Heero's. The more worried he was, fist clenched in the utilitarian white bed sheet, the more he clutched his partner's pillow even though what he really wanted was to hold the owner of the pillow.  
  
Duo smiled a little at that. When Heero finally stumbled in he would have to pry Duo and the pillow apart. The smile morphed easily into a leering smirk. Who knows what he might brush attempting that.  
  
Alright, so he was attracted to the emotionless bastard, that much was clear. Obsessed, distracted, intrigued, if he was feeling brutally honest with himself. Brutal because, after all, the feelings were for Heero Yuy. The Spandex Death.  
  
It was enough to make a boy cry if said boy were anyone other than Duo Maxwell, self proclaimed Tearless Wonder.  
  
And besides, he was an L2 brat. A street rat, thief, and, if he forced himself to remember, a ex-child whore. Cheap trash from the slums never got what they wanted, Gundam or not, and Duo knew it. So maybe it was just the masochist inside him that had him so attached to his psycho terrorist partner. When you can barely hope for a normal relationship, why not shoot for something no one could obtain? Maybe that was Relena's problem too? Nah, she's just a psycho.  
  
Dammit, these late hours and loud storms were making him angsty. He hated angst. That's what drove him to the point of insanity. The boy had way too much angst and that, coupled with the justice fetish, made him the perfect target for Duo's special attention.  
  
He shook his head slightly, still nestled in the pillow. 'Whoa, Shinigami, you're rambling again. Save it for someone to annoy, ' Duo told himself firmly but his mind, still unable to rest, continued unperturbed.  
  
Of course, Heero must feel something for him. After all, how many people had shot the Perfect Soldier (twice) and lived to steal his pillow?  
  
Then there was the whole saving him as opposed to shooting him thing. Now there was a big surprise. A happy happy surprise on Duo's part especially since it had seemed, for a good few seconds, that Heero was just going to blow his head off and walk away. But he hadn't and Duo loved him all the more for it, ready to die or not.  
  
Love?!  
  
Shit.  
  
Any hint of smile or leer slipped from Duo's heart-shaped visage and was replaced by a rarely seen scowl. So he was in love with Heero. That…complicated things.  
  
Brillant blue-white lightning and it's echoing thunder mirrored the revelation. Infatuation you can get over but love…love you were just stuck with. The tie that binds be it childhood sweetheart or psychotic suicidal partner.  
  
And again-  
  
Shit.  
  
The windows of the sturdy little safehouse shook with the next resounding crash of the clouds. The storm was getting worse but the violent rhythm of the beating rain was steadily soothing the God of Death back to sleep. Funny how he could find the most dangerous things calming.  
  
Rain…Deathscythe…Heero…  
  
Barely able to keep his violet eyes slitted open, Duo yawned into the other pilot's pillow, curling around its faint scent of all things Heero. His room flashed fully lit but he only gave the jagged streak of raw electricity a half-lidded approving look. It reminded him of the Wing pilot in a way. A beautiful, brilliant, kills you if you try to touch it kind of way.  
  
Feeling strangely reassured by the comparison, Duo slipped back to sleep, the rain noise giving him a strangely secure feeling that he only usually felt win sharing a room with the stoic boy. Like being near anything that dangerous that you knew couldn't hurt you (well, not too much) made everything else seem silly and insignificant. Wonder how safe it'd feel actually in his arms, Duo wondered silently.  
  
The though might have developed into a satisfactory little fantasy had the Deathscythe pilot not chosen just that moment to resume snoring quietly.  
  
BOOM  
  
A solid soggy form opened the door carefully, tank top dripping on the utilitarian carpet. Tired Prussian eyes caught sight of the smaller boy curled happily around his pillow. A fond smile fought its way onto the stoic features, the perfect soldier too exhausted to put up a decent battle anyway.  
  
Duo looked so small in tight little ball with two pillows and a nest of blankets…  
  
*cough*  
  
Now, to retrieve his pillow. Heero walked soundlessly to the messy twin bed and gave a corner of the cotton pillowcase an experimental tug. A weird rumbling noise came from the braided bundle entangled with his fluffy prize and the perfect soldier blinked in surprise.  
  
Was Duo…growling? Another tug.  
  
"Grrr…" It might have been scary if the sound hadn't come out so muffled, and well, cute. The awake pilot frowned at that. Words like 'cute' didn't often work their way into his vocabulary, vocal or mental, and were not to be trusted.  
  
Still frowning over the abberation in his thoughts, he made to grasp the material peeking out of the snoring/growling one's grip and lifted it with a soft grunt…and nearly dropped it again in disbelief. Completely asleep and still making the quiet growling noise, Duo had allowed himself to be picked up with pillow and was now hovering above his bed, braid hanging down, still attached to the damn thing!  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed as he noted that, although he had recovered his pillow, he had also obtained one braided Gundam pilot as well. Fine. Duo wasn't awake enough to follow the rules to their little game than he would just change the rules.  
  
With a little fumbling (as the boy was almost as tall as he was if not as muscled) Heero simply grabbed the Duo/pillow bundle and carried him over to his own bed. He would sleep on his own pillow that night, Duo or no Duo! Besides, if it meant he got to snuggle his braided baka instead of just a bag of feathery fluff…well…that was just a necessary side effect…or something.  
  
Drizzle drizzle…Ah, screw it- sometime later…  
  
Duo Maxwell awoke to an unfamiliar, but not unpleasant, weight. H e lay on his back, upper body still clutching Heero's pillow and, bleary violet eyes peeked past the pillow, the pillowless boy clutching him. Heero slept silently on Duo's lower chest, arms wrapped around the slim waist and a small but out of place smile on his relaxed features.  
  
The self-proclaimed God of Death blinked furiously as he tried to process the situation. Heero 'The Perfect Solder' Yuy was using him as a…a…pillow?  
  
"Hee-chan?" Duo whispered impulsively, still unable to move. His partner said nothing but the arms around his waist tightened a fraction.  
  
"Ar-are you using me as pillow?" Duo tried to refrain from wiggling happily in the beloved grip. Drowsiness was giving way and the reality of the experience was making him giddy.  
  
Sound eventually emerged from the stoic pilot wrapped around him. "Hn."  
  
"Hn?" Duo still couldn't interpret that damn sound despite all the time the two boys were together.  
  
Heero's voice was quiet and clipped, "You wouldn't release my pillow. I improvised." Inside though, he congratulated himself for actually making his exhausted; half-crazy actions sound logical.  
  
Duo nodded drowsily. He was still sleepy enough that that sorry ass explanation actually made sense but...his eyes fell on his own pillow alone on his rumpled bed.  
  
"Hey, Heero?"  
  
"Nani."  
  
"Why didn't you just use my pillow?"  
  
"…"  
  
TBC…  
  
*Alright, so it didn't actually have a plot but when have any of my stories had plot? Anyways, if you liked it, review it! I'll even type up the second chapter if I get, say, 10 reviews? Come on! Ya know ya want to! Gotta go create havoc and mayhem now, Ja ne!  
  
PS Sorry about excessive use of '…'. I just love those things! 


	2. Nope, just gonna run with the plotless t...

Of Pillows and Lightning  
  
Hannya   
  
Rating: R (for language mostly. What?! I have a dirty mouth, alright!)  
  
Pairing: 1x2…duh….  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, cussing (not really that much though), slightly OOC everyone and the pillow that everyone wants. Maybe it's goose down or something…  
  
Disclaimer: I soooo do not own Gundam Wing, however, I was up until 3 AM last night when I should have been finishing a certain heinous research paper looking for a Hee-chan plushie…still don't own that either…damn.  
  
A/N: I'm the worst at this updating thing but keep reviewing and I'll keep a typing. It that aforementioned research thing which I'm assuming that I am not alone in suffering through as everyone else's updates and posting are pretty slow too…gomen minna-san! I feel your pain! Sorry this chappie's a little short but at least you get to hear Heero's excuse for cuddling!  
  
  
  
1 2.2Chapter 2: No need for Goose down  
  
"Why didn't you just use my pillow?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Damn. There was that hole in his less than perfect logic that he'd been silently hoping Duo wouldn't notice. Couldn't those violet eyes miss anything!?! Oh well, he was stoic, he didn't have to answ-  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"-er. Okay, maybe he did. Well, he wasn't the one that didn't lie…  
  
"Mph-ph-ft, " the pilot in question muttered into his braided friend's side. Duo held up his pillow to give the other boy a puzzled look. Heero sighed and lifted his head a little to reluctantly translate.  
  
"It wasn't soft enough."  
  
More silence.  
  
Then a weird rumbling noise started. Heero looked up in alarm, feeling the vibrations from his partner's middle and was met with the sight of Duo clutching the pillow to his face, shoulder's shaking. "Duo?"  
  
He didn't start laughing exactly. It was more like the chuckles just erupted from the slim boy, echoing around the small room and bringing an involuntary smile to Heero's sleep softened features. Duo giggled, cackled, gasped, and squealed, seemingly intent on going through each unique laugh in his impressive arsenal. Heero, now slightly worried that Duo might be hysterical, moved to tug on the baka's braid.  
  
"Ow! Dammit, Heero! What was that for?!" Duo immediately pouted at him, a task that was slightly marred by the fact that the perfect soldier had not made a move from his place around Duo's black clad self. 'Gees,' Duo though briefly, 'You'd almost think he like cuddling or something crazy like that…Nah…'  
  
Hee-chan, uh, Heero muffled a yawn and released the silky hair. "You were hysterical."  
  
The violet-eyed boy immediately perked up as he remembered the cause of his laughter, "Well, wouldn't you be if the Perfect Soldier, Mr. 'Self- destruct-for-the-mission', the Spandex Death-"  
  
"Duo, " there was not mistaking the warning inflection on his name.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Get to the point. If this said Heero Yuy told you that he couldn't use the other pillow 'cause it wasn't soft enough?!" One prussian eye threatened to twitch or sweatdrop and it's indecision saved the stoic expression on the Wing pilot's face. Well, on the other hand, Duo hadn't yet processed the fact that Heero was implying that he, Shinigami, made a better pillow than his, well, pillow.  
  
"Well, it was true! He desperately, albeit silently, defended himself. His scrawny but suprisingly comfortable partner made a really good pillow. A really soft, cuddly, cute pillow. Cute?! How did 'cute' keep worming its way into his vocabulary? Heero silently whispered an 'omae o korosu' to the offending word and ignored the fact that it only popped up when he was thinking of his long-haired friend. Scolding, glaring, studying…it didn't matter; out of nowhere he would find himself using not just 'cute' but beautiful, sweet, etc.  
  
It was getting unnerving.  
  
He had plenty of time to ponder the new pansy like words running havoc through his brain as the boy who was the cause of it all resumed laughing, or rather howling, gleefully. God, if he kept this up, they'd wake the neighbors. Wait, did they have neighbors? He honestly couldn't remember checking when he'd stumbled to their new location last night. Heero glanced out the window of the little room in their currant safe house to see a small tree lined street. Yup, they had neighbors and waking them up would draw unwanted attention. Bad for the mission.  
  
Finally, something he could understand.  
  
Unfortunately, Duo had now moved to hit the wall by the bed with Heero's much abused pillow while cackling like a moron. It wasn't that funny…right?  
  
Heero pushed himself away from the warmth of his partner and out of the tiny twin bed they'd been sharing with a barely suppressed huff. Maybe his departure would curb some of the braided baka's amusement because the indignanty of it all was quickly wearing through that thick Perfect Soldier wall. A few more minutes of this and he might even blush…  
  
On the other hand, Duo had not yet processed that the softer thing Heero's head (not that one! Well, actually…) preferred was Duo himself. Sure the giggles were kind of humiliating but so would be fending off an irate Shinigami for the comparison to feathery stuffing.  
  
Spandex boy winced as he moved, the wet spandex and cotton having dried to his skin in the night and the shorts that had stood by him so faithfully were now trying to ride up his ass. He was NOT and uke and certainly not to his own damn wardrobe!  
  
The Perfect Soldier held back a growl of annoyance and walked as swiftly as possible under circumstances towards the hallway bathroom to both do battle with his outfit and to escape before the other boy asked him anything else. Maybe the steam from a shower would loosen the shorts…  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan?" There was a strange timid note in those two words, something one didn't usually associate with the God of Death. 'Hee-chan' cursed silently and answered with out turning around.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Do you…um, that is…"  
  
"What do you want?, " Heero demanded, glaring over his shoulder at his partner. Bad idea, Duo looked, for all the world, like a waiting lover. Twirling his braid with one hand and eyes lowered demurely. Spandex boy held in a gasp of pain as the burgeoning bulge in his shorts met with the stiff and annoying material. Itai…  
  
"Well…do you think Quatre cooked us pancakes today?" All pretenses of a shy Duo fled as he broke into a full fledged grin at the thought of Q-man's fluffy breakfast goodness. "Mmmmm…pancakes…butter…syrup…"  
  
Once again, the only thing that stopped the sweatdrop was pure training. "Hn."  
  
"What'd I say, Hee-chan?"  
  
"…Baka."  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Okay, I know this sucked but at least I updated! Don't get too discouraged though, Duo will be soon realize what exactly Heero said, Heero will win the fight against the shorts of seme-ness and Q & T might be stepping in to help. With their relationship, not the shorts. Anyways, if that isn't giving too much away, review so I'll be so overwhelmed that I run and type up the next chapter! 


End file.
